Crenny Phone Drabble
by XxxXharuno
Summary: He sat in the back of the classroom. It was his normal place, nothing unusual about it. The orange hood that was pulled over his head had long sinced annoyed the teacher to no end, but she had given up trying to make him pull it off. His expression was unreadable, as it normally was while tucked away inside the tattered excuse for a jacket.


In which I have written a terrible drabble via my phone's memo thingie instead of sleeping. Yes, I lay awake with ideas and type on my phone until I pass out.

This one's like… Idek. Crenny mixed with feelings lately idk. I'll add the readmore break when I get my ass up.

* * *

He sat in the back of the classroom. It was his normal place, nothing unusual about it. The orange hood that was pulled over his head had long sinced annoyed the teacher to no end, but she had given up trying to make him pull it off. His expression was unreadable, as it normally was while tucked away inside the tattered excuse for a jacket. He and his friends were conversing as they would while they were ignoring the in-class assignment. Well, moreso the others. He wasn't much to be heard.

Kenny was quiet and to-himself, and he liked it that way. Thay way, no one would go out of their way to attempt to make him feel better if something happened to be wrong. That way, he wasn't in the way of a good time if he was the only one who wanted nothing to do with the others' shenanigans. That way he could watch the mayhem from a safe distance with the occasional laugh, but wasn't close enough to fetch for attention with it.

No, Kenny was quiet. He was to himself, and he liked it that way. Somewhere inside of himself he knew it was a lie. Somewhere he knew he only liked it that way because everyone else liked it that way. But he held too much pride to let himself believe it.

But this was a normal day. Kenny was in his normal place doing his normal thing. He wasn't loud, nor was he to quiet. He had no visible expression. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Until Craig had decided to raise from his lone seat across the room to saunter over.

"What's wrong, McCormick," he asked the dirty blonde in his typical drone. It had Kenny starting up at him in confusion.

"What?" Kenny asked through his mass of jacket that stuffed his words and made them muffled. His friends continued their conversation without him, without remorse of his removal by the intruder. Kenny stared at Craig for a response, that took it's time to return, with an almost baffled expression under his hood.

"What's the matter," he repeated in a harsher voice. "There's something wrong with you. Now tell me."

Kenny blinked, and he watched in disbelief as Craig reached for his hand to pull him passed the door that seperated the chem lab from the classroom itself. Craig's words lingered in the air of the now-darkness around them, and they tugged at Kenny's heart.

His hood was pulled down by the same hand that had brought him here, setting his hair free to stand up as it pleased for the brief moment it had before the hand smoothed it down to a less laughable state.

"Tell me." The words were repeated, cutting through the silence they'd created, that overlapped the laughter and the mingling outside. Kenny's stare never left, but his brows knitted upwards in an undescribable feeling of terror, rather than downwards in a confusion of doubt. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words ever still remained lost and his voice failed him, stuck behind the knot that had formed in his throat.

The hand that rested on his head moved down slowly to stroke a cheek before winding to the back of his neck, followed by the other, pulling Kenny's skinny form closer to the other. They stood this way, Craig's arms locked around Kenny, for a long moment before Kenny's arms found strength enough to slide up Craig's back, and his breathing began to shake, and his eyes began to sting with tears.

Was he that easy to read?

In that moment, it didn't matter. He was being held, comforted, cared for, and as his arms tightened around the boy who had grown an inch or two on him in middle school, he was being loved.

* * *

Hopes you liked it, sorry if it was short i worte it like at 2;30 am and i didnt have my creative juicesup that much. please tell me if anything was misspelled or doesnt make sens. please review and fav itll help me alot~ thanks


End file.
